Crayons de Couleurs
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: La plus petite des soeurs Black, et des crayons de couleurs...
1. 1ere fois

Dans une pièce d'un sombre manoir glacé, une lumière éclaire le fond de ce petit salon

_**1ere fois**_

Dans une pièce d'un sombre manoir glacé, une lumière éclaire le fond de ce petit salon. On peut y voir deux petites filles, d'âges différents. D'un premier abord, elles ne se ressemblent absolument pas mais, après quelques minutes d'observation, la ressemblance prend forme. Ce n'est par exemple, si fier, si droit. Cette peau, si blanche qui semble briller à l'éclat de la bougie. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux petites faisaient partie de la même famille.

La plus âgée, avait de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés, ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat, assortis à sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe noire, en soie, toute simple avec des attaches de nacre, ce qui allait pour le mieux à la fillette. Elle avait un beau visage, avec ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses pommettes hautes et ses fossettes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir quitter ses joues. Assise sur une chaise, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide en frappant régulièrement sur le pied de la table, elle écrivait. Enfin, elle essayait, d'écrire. Sa main maladroite représentait des petites voyelles tremblotantes, mais c'était plutôt bien pour une petite fille de cinq ans. Tout en s'exerçant, elle parlait joyeusement, racontant tout et rien, sans même se préoccupé si quelqu'un trouvait son jacassement incessant intéressant, ou si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de l'écouter.

Sa petite sœur, elle, était assise sur le tapis. Elle avait trois ans, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux et brillants étaient retenus par une natte qui se terminait par un joli ruban de soie bleu clair, assortit à ses yeux et à sa robe couverte d'arabesques argentées. Elle jouait avec une petite poupée de chiffon, hideuse, sale et vieille, habillée d'un espèce de chiffon grisâtre, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Si seulement elle avait le droit de jouer à autre chose que cette vulgaire poupée qui avait traversée des siècles et des siècles !!

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la table où son aînée continuait d'écrire et de parler. Elle atteignit l'opposé de sa sœur et admira les crayons de couleurs. Ils étaient magnifiques. Classés de tel sorte à faire un espèces de dégradé, il y avait du vert, du bleu, du violet, du rose, du beige, du jaune, du orange, du rouge et, bien sûr, du noir et du blanc. Elle les caressa en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de les toucher. Elle s'attendait à des représailles de la part de sa sœur mais celle-ci avait levé la tête, s'interrompant dans son monologue, et la regardait sans rien dire. Elle se leva et ouvrit une très vieille armoire d'où elle sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci s'en empara et, tirant une chaise, s'attabla aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle regarda longuement les crayons avant d'en choisir un, le bleu, pour dessiner un trai. Elle prit tous les crayons, un a un, reproduisant le dégradé qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Elle prenait bien soin de les reposer là où elle les avait prit et, quand elle eut finit, elle montra fièrement son œuvre à sa grande sœur. Celle-ci sourit en hochant la tête.

_**FIN**_


	2. Soeurs ?

Sœurs… Pour la vie

_**Sœurs… ?**_

Narcissa Black était assise devant une table, dans un petit salon de la demeure familial. Elle réfléchissait. En fait, pas tellement, elle pensait, elle rêvait. Mais pas de ces rêves qui font sourire. Aucune ombre de joie, ne s'étalait sur son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur étaient éteints. On avait l'impression qu'un énorme malheur était tombé sur ses frêles épaules. Tout le malheur du monde en fait. Que ce passait il ? Sa sœur allait entrer à Poudlard, comme son aînée, précédemment. Ce n'est pas si grave ! Et pourtant…

Andromeda elle, était tout simplement ravie. Rendez-vous compte ! Poudlard ! Elle irait sûrement à Serpentard, comme sa famille, et puis, elle apprendrait les sorts, les potions, les plantes… N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Poudlard, les plus belles années d'un sorcier !! Mais Narcissa, dite Cissy, du haut de ses huit ans et demi, ne voyait pas le bonheur de sa sœur. Elle en voyait que le fait que, Bella et Dromeda parties, elle se retrouverait seule pour deux longues années, seule dans ce manoir si grand, si sombre, si glacial.

Narcissa se leva, sa légère robe noire, flottant autour d'elle, retenue par de fines bretelles qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanche. Elle gagna l'armoire d'un pas léger et en sortit un parchemin, se haussant sur ses pieds pour l'atteindre, ainsi qu'une vieille boîte de fer, toute bosselée. Elle revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise et ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait des crayons. Des crayons de couleurs. Rangés par coloris, ils faisaient un joli dégradé et la petite fille âgée de huit ans les caressa, rêveuse. Elle en saisit un et commença son œuvre, n'étant qu'à moitié concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Une fois son travail terminé, elle le regarda, satisfaite. Elle rangea les crayons de couleurs, toujours aussi bien rangés, et, prenant le parchemin dans ses mains, sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, en s'éveillant, Narcissa fut étouffée par une folie brune, qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « Pardon, Oh… Cissy, Pardon, pardon pardon… ». Narcissa sourit. Sa sœur partait toujours à Poudlard, mais elle avait fait remarquer à celle-ci que elle, Narcissa, allait passer deux ans dans un ennuie mortel.

Le matin, en effet, Andromeda avait trouvé un parchemin sur son bureau. Bien en vu. Elle s'en était approché et avait remarqué que c'était un dessin. Fait avec des crayons de couleurs. Trois petites filles étaient dessinées. Une aux cheveux noirs, une autre brune et la troisième, blonde. Elles se tenaient par les mains, et les deux premières affichaient un sourire ravi tendis que la troisième, la blonde, avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles, avec une bulle qui disait :

« Sœurs… ? »

Fin 


	3. Amoureuse

Amoureuse

_**Amoureuse**_

C'était l'été. Un été tout à fait banal. Il faisait beau, chaud, le ciel était d'un bleu pur, parsemé de petits nuages blancs comme neige. L'herbe était d'un beau vert, où l'on avait semé une multitude de pâquerettes, blanche au cœur jaune lumineux. Et, bien sûr, le soleil, jaune, éclatant, projetait ses rayons sur les habitants de l'Angleterre. Dans un manoir, noir, sal, qui tranchait avec la beauté de l'extérieur, était dressé là. Ou ici. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Le jardin était très bien entretenu. Trop bien, d'ailleurs. Les roses, blanches, rouge, rose et noire étaient trop belles, trop éclatante de santé pour paraître réel. Des massifs de fleurs rares et magnifiques étaient plantés, l'allée de sable blanc et fin était bien nette, tranchant avec la verdure de l'herbe. Tous les arbres étaient en fleurs ou en fruits, tous plus beaux et plus belles les un que les autres. Sur la terrasse de dalles blanches, était assise une jeune fille. D'environ 15 ans, elle était d'une beauté remarquable et s'accordait parfaitement avec son entourage. Ses longs cheveux soyeux, lisses, d'un blond presque blanc descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair, si pur, si beau pétillaient, sa robe légère, blanche, avec une ceinture et une rose immortelle argentées lui allait comme un gant, assortie à ses chaussure à talons argentées, elles aussi. Son visage, fin et délicat était magnifique, avec ses pommettes roses, ses lèvres rouge sang. Une beauté. Sur son passage, tout le monde soupirait. Les garçons d'admiration, de convoitise et les filles de jalousie, d'envie. Elle, Narcissa Black, ne les voyait pas.

Assise sur sa terrasse, une vielle boîte en fer devant, elle, ainsi qu'un parchemin neuf, elle ne pensait qu'à… Lui. Avec un L majuscule. Comme son prénom. Narcissa gloussa. Autour d'elle, c'était la guerre. Ses parents la regardaient avec déception, sa grande grande sœur, Bella, la grondait. Tomber amoureuse ? Peuh ! C'est bon pour les moldus, les Sangs-de-Bourbes, les Gryffi et les Pouf-Pouf. Par pour les Black, Sang Pur et Serpentard !! Sa grande sœur, Dromeda, elle, semblait la comprendre. Elle reprenait Bella, lui disait qu'elle était encore jeune, et elles commençaient à se disputer, toujours plus fort.

Mais Narcissa n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle. Pas eux. C'était son problème. Si ses parents pensaient qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Black, juste parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse… Le pire, c'était que celui quelle aimait, ne dérangeait en rien ses parents. Un Sang Pur, fidèle à son rang, Serpentard et d'une lignée aussi haute que les Black. Non. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse. Ca, c'était un signe de faiblesse. Narcissa soupira. Elle ouvrit la boîte rouillée, qui contenait encore les crayons de couleurs, toujours rangés en dégradés, amis sérieusement raccourcis. Elle en pris quelques-uns uns. Le rose, le violet, le rouge. Et le gris. Pour ses yeux. Elle commença à griffonner, la tête ailleurs. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda son parchemin. Il contenait des éclosions de petits cœurs, d'étoiles, d'inscriptions du genre « Je t'aime » ou « Tu es si beau… » avec, au milieu, son prénom. Avec un L majuscule.

Lucius.

Fin du drabble 


End file.
